Rubies and Time
by KyokoRenea
Summary: Side stories to my main story called 'Time Lap'. Plz read that story fist before you read this one.
1. sisters

**Kyoko:** I wrote this side story for my final English paper for my college english class. I'm happy to say I got a good grade on the paper also.

**Zoey**: This is a side story to Kyoko's Time Lap story. This mini story was changed a little from the english paper to the 'Time Lap' side story.

**Kyoko & Zoey**: On with the show

* * *

><p><strong>~Zoey's POV~<strong>

It was a beautiful summer day and the sun was shinning. A light breeze swept across the island that I lived on. From my house, I could hear the sounds of the other kids playing and the venders trying to sell their produce to the passing crowds of people. I was waiting on the front porch of my home for my sister Ruby. Ruby wasn't my real sister but I looked up to her as my sister. And my mom treats her as she was apart of our family.

We were going to practice our martial arts in the fields behind the village. I turned and looked over my shoulder when I heard the door to the house open. Ruby walked out and looked down at me.

"Ready?" Ruby asked me. I looked up at her with a face of indifference. Ruby had long ruby red hair and the softest coal-black eyes that sometimes look gray you'll ever see. Today she was wearing a pale emerald green shirt with no back to it, she was also wearing blue jeans and boots. The open back shirt allowed her to show off her freshly healed rose tattoo on her back.

"I was waiting for you Ruby," I told her as I got up and dusted myself off. I was wearing a simple white t-shirt with the straw-hat jolly roger on the back, short blue jean shorts, and on my feet were sandals. I fixed my treasured straw hat on my head of unruly black hair and look at her with my emerald green eyes.

"Whatever, let's go," Ruby replied in mock boredom as we made our way down the dirt road to the village.

I stopped walking and Ruby turned to look at me. I grinned at her once I had her attention and took off running down the road.

"Let's race! The first one to the field wins!" I shouted back at Ruby. I turned to look over my shoulder and saw the look on her face. It had shock written all over it. The she busted out laughing and started to run after me.

"ZOEY!" Ruby shouted at me. I turned my head forward again so I didn't run into anything.

Everything flew by me in a blur of blues and greens. The sound of the busy village was getting louder and louder as I got closer and closer. The blues and greens turned to into red and brown blurs as I entered the village. I had to slow down a little so I didn't hit anyone in my mad dash.

"Get back here!" I heard Ruby shout. I started to weave in and out of the crowds of people. I looked over my shoulder again and at Ruby.

"Why should I, Ruby?" I shouted back at her. I didn't hear Ruby reply.

_This isn't good. Ruby always replies unless she was planning something._

I was making my way to the other side of the village. The crowds were thinning out as I got closer to the edgy of the village.

My lungs were starting to hurt from running. I started to slow down when I could see the field off in the distance. I started to laugh. This was going to be my first race against Ruby that I was going to win. Granted that I cheated and started before Ruby did. But I had to she was sixteen and I'm only ten.

I stopped when I reached the grass-covered field. I spun around to see if I could spot Ruby's red hair down the road. I couldn't see her ruby red hair at all.

_Did she give up?_ The didn't feel right, Ruby never gave up. I turned back to face the field and came face to face with Ruby.

"AHHH!" I screamed in surprise. I tried to run back the way I came, but Ruby had grabbed my wrist. I started to struggle to break free but it was pointless, even with my rubber limbs I couldn't break free. Ruby's grip was firm.

"Gotcha!" Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"Aw, Ruby let me go! No fair you cheated! I know you did!" I shouted at her, trying to distract her to loosen her grip.

"How did I cheat? You cheated first by getting a head start," Ruby countered. She let go of my wrist and walked farther into the field. I rubbed my wrist and followed her.

"I don't know. You did somehow," I shot back, my pride was bruised.

Ruby rolled her eyes and fell into a fighting stance.

"Yeah, whatever, let's get the practice fight started already," Ruby said. "Ready to get started?"

I grinned at her and fell into a similar fighting stance facing her. We stared at each other for a few minutes before I charged at her with my fist. Ruby dodged to the right to avoid my punch. I recovered my balance before I fell on my face. I turned around and faced Ruby again. This time, Ruby charged at me. I couldn't dodge the attack to my stomach.

I had the wind knocked out of me with that hit. I hunched over, gripping my stomach. After a few seconds, the pain passed, and I stood straight up again. I charged at Ruby with a roundhouse kick. Ruby blacked it and attacked and attacked me again.

This continued for another hour or so.

Now Ruby and I were lying on our backs looking at the clouds. My hat covered most of the sunlight from my eyes. I felt the wind and the grass tickle my face. I turned my attention away from the clouds to Ruby.

"So, Ruby, is it true that you're leaving tomorrow?" I asked her, moving my hat to get a better look at Ruby.

I had over heard Ruby and my mom talking about it last night. Ruby turned to me,

"Yes, I think I spent enough time here, pestering Atoli, Ms. Robin, Ms. Karri and you. I'll be back again. So don't worry about that," Ruby said to me. We turned our attention back to the clouds and just enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

><p>"<em>Zoey..."<em>

"_Zoey..."_

"_**ZOEY!"**_

"**ZOEY! WAKE THE HELL UP!"**

I started to stur from my dream.

I opened my eyes and was staring at the brown eyes of Nami and Levi.

I rubbed my eyes from sleep.

"Wah?...whas ups?" I said in a half daze.

"Geese whats with taking a nap in the middle of the day? You never take a nap." Levi said looking down at me.

"What were you dreaming about? Whats this about Rubys?" Nami said with belis in her eyes.

I rolled my eyes at Nami.

"Ruby is the name of one of my idols. I was remembering a little of the past." I told Nami.

Levi gave me a knowing smile.

"Whats Ruby like?" Nami asked.

I just smiled and looked away from Nami.

"I'll tell you some other time, Nami."

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko:<strong> So what do you think? A different change of pace.

**Zoey:** you didnt give much info about Ruby. Why's that?

**Kyoko:** I plan on writing other short stories with Ruby in them so you can see more of her later.

**Ruby:** Stay tune and see you next time!

**Zoey:** GAH! RUBY! *_**Tackles***_ You're here!

**Ruby:** Gah! Zoey get off me! *_**laughing***_

**Kyoko**: hahaha...well anyway I want to thank Mewstar!

**Straw-hat crew:** CYA IN TIME LAP!


	2. posters

**Kyoko:** Hello sorry for all the delays in my writing...i've been suffering from writers block and want not. Oda owns One Piece

Well here is another one shot that goes along with Time Lap and A New Beginning. This takes place before Time Lap. This is like one of those off camera moments. I will admit this one shot has a lot of...frustration and anger in it. And I think part of it from my own frustration with college. So i'm kinda taking some of my frustration out in this one shot. When stating names I usually do Last Name First Name.

So to give you a slight idea what is going on, what happens when you add governmental justice, grudges not against you but your parents, and a protective 'older' sister...a whole lot of trouble for an unsuspecting bar.

Rated: T for language and typical violence.

Sorry if the first part seems confusing i'm just not that great at writing in 3rd person.

* * *

><p><strong>~Grand Line~<strong>

On an island somewhere in the first half of the Grandline. There is a town, that wasn't too small and wasn't too big. This a was a pirate town. Pirates came and go as they pleased, picking up supplies while either waiting for their log posts to reset or they were trying to leave before it does. It didn't really matter to the people of the village. This was just their way of life. The Marines didn't even bother coming to their out of the way little island since they could never stop the pirates. And once they left the pirates would just come right on back.

Aside from it being a pirates town, it was actually in pretty good shape. None of the buildings were in ruins, and there were people out and about trying to sell various different items. Ok so there were the occasional pirate fight but that was just the norm around here.

Ships lined the harbor, many of them belonged to different pirate crews, some did belong to some traveling merchants but not many. In this harbor, docks a ship, a beautiful ship, it was deep red in color. Attached to the main mast of the ship was a flag, flapping proudly in the wind for all those to see. The black flag marks the ship as a pirates ship.

Since this was a pirates town most people didn't think much about this particular pirate ship. But they didn't realize how much trouble this particular crew was going to cause...

* * *

><p>I barely watched as a group of people came into the bar. The bright light coming in from the door whenever they opened hurt my eyes. The change in lighting was just that intense, even if it only lasted a few seconds. The dims lights hanging from the ceiling and no windows didn't help with the blinding effect, the sunlight caused. I glance around the room to help my eyes readjust to the lighting when the doors finally closed.<p>

The bar was pretty standard for the most part. From where I was seated in the back right corner of the bar I was able to see every thing. In the four corners of the bar where half circle booths, big enough to easily seat seven people, in the center of the half circle was a round table. I manage to claim one of them. There were about ten round tables scattered throughout the bar, each one surrounded by six chairs. On the back wall to my left was the counter, with the bartender behind it. Behind the bartender was the wall of liquor.

I turned my attention back to the group of people who just entered there were about 20 of them give or take a few, they were a rough looking bunch...all men. Most likely pirates, bases on their clothes. I watched them as moved to the booth across from mine. Since there were more men then the booth could hold, the other men took up some tables close to the booth. They kicked people out of seats when there weren't enough seats at the tables near the booth. I quickly diverted my gaze away when one of the men in the booth spotted me, and gave me a lecherous grin. I hear him mumble something to the other men at the table. It was probably along the lines of 'do you see the chick all alone on the other side of the bar?'. Not liking the way the group of men where looking at me I quickly brought my attention to the door. Hoping one of my crew members would come through it so, that the pirates across the room wouldn't try anything that would entitle me to cause them bodily harm.

I took my soft coal-black eyes off the door, to the drink that was in front of me, picking it up and taking a drink.

_What's taking them so long? They should've been here by now..._

I heard the chiming of the bell as the door swung open. Placing my drink down and turned to the new people who entered the bar. Leaning my head on my knuckles, I couldn't help but smirk at the small group that just entered.

There were three of them, two females and one male. The male was standing in front of the females.

The male was tall and slim, standing at about 6'4", he had dirty blonde hair, spiked in a way that reminded me of a wolf. There was a teasing glint in his light green eyes. There was a playful smile on his face that was accented by the slight dusting of freckles on his cheeks. Around his neck was a sterling silver cross. As for his clothes, he was wearing a black long sleeve button up shirt that he left undone, revealing a slim but tone chest. With his shirt left open you could see a tattoo where his heart was. The tattoo was a red skull with a smirking face. Ruby gems could be seen in the eye sockets and devil horn coming out from the top of the head. The traditional crossbones were replaced with a devil's trident and a red rose. Gray trousers with an orange sash tied around his waist and black boots. Strapped to his back was a musket.

The first female was like a model. She was about 5'6", slim and slender. Thick wavy sapphire blue hair ending just below her shoulder blades with bangs framing her face. She pulled her hair back into a half ponytail tying it off with a deep ruby red ribbon. Deep sapphire eyes that could only be rivaled with the color of her hair. She was wearing a long sleeve button down collared shirt, with a sky-blue v neck vest over the white shirt. Black dress pants and brown boots. Across her back was a black cylinder container and strapped to her hip was a cross bow.

The second female was maybe a inch shorter then the blue hair beauty. Her dark green hair came down to her waist. She pulled her hair back into two low ponytails. They kinda reminded you of a swallow's tail. Thin glasses covered her bright blues eyes. A light green blouse and a long dark blue skirt could be seen under the dark green over coat that was draped over her shoulders and black shoes. She also wore a black belt that hung off her hips. Attached to the belt was a brown pouch.

These three people were Dean Tai, Sapphire Azul, and Verde Emi **(AN: in the order I described them).** They were all apart of my crew.

I watched as the three scanned the bar until their gazes fell on me. I gave them a smirk as they made their way over to me.

"Bout time!" I chided when they were close enough to my table. "I was wondering when you guys would start to show up." I gave the three a look of mock annoyance.

"Well excuse us, for not knowing which bar you went to." Azul retorted as she slid in on my right side.

I gave her a deadpan look. "I thought I told you guys I would be at the bar closest to the ship." Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Tai slid in on my left, followed by Emi.

"We're sorry Captain, but we ran into some delays. The others will be here shortly." Emi said, with a slight wave of her left hand in a way to apologize for being late. On her left palm was the same tattoo Tai had on his chest. Every member of my crew had the same tattoo, even Azul. Hers was on her right shoulder, but it was hidden by her shirt. It was our jolly roger, I didn't force my members to get it. They all chose to get it on their own.

I sigh in annoyance, but couldn't keep from slightly smiling that them. "Fine, there really isn't anything I can do about it anyway." I say admitting defeat.

"If you wish to blame someone for the delay you could always blame it on Tai and Dia (pronounced Di)." Azul offers with a smirk on her face.

"HEY! That's..." Tai begins to say but we drowned him out by our laughing. While we were laughing at Tai's expense we didn't notice the three new people standing in front of our table.

"Judging by the laughing. Its at Tai's expense." A man's voice broke through our fit of laughter. We turn towards the voice and we finally notice the three people standing in front of our table.

Standing before us were two men and one female.

The man that broke up our laughing fit was 6'0" tall with sky-blue hair that was tucked under a dark blue conductor-like hat. His yellow-gold eyes looked sharp under his hat. There was also a scar going across the bridge of his nose. His tattoo was located on the right side of his neck. He was wearing a dark blue fastened coat with red pants that were tucked into insanely white boots. He didn't have a weapon on him.

"Dia! Sapphire wants to put the blame of on us for the delay!" Tai whined to the blue haired man. Dia just chuckled at this and shook his head. Dia wasn't the man's real name just a nickname we all call him. His real name was Zaro Diamond and was the oldest member on my crew.

The female standing behind Dia couldn't help but giggle. She had light blonde shoulder length hair and honey-brown eyes. There was a smile on her face and she kept moving from one foot to another, she obviously had ADHD and couldn't sit still. Her outfit consisted of a light brown T-shirt, yellow bandana tied around her neck and white shorts that came down to mid thigh and gray sandals. On outside of her right ankle was the her tattoo.

This was McCain Toni, she didn't say much and the most she ever said in one sitting was three words since her actions often speak louder than words.

Last but not least was Hiwatari Kaito. His light purple hair was slicked back with his black sunglasses sitting on top of his head. Even though he doesn't make a sound his gray eyes shined with laughter. His tattoo was small, but very detailed and it was located near the corner of his left eye. He had both his ears pierced three times with silver studs. His outfit consisted of a white tank top with a dark-wash jean jacket over it. Black baggy pants and gray boots. Even though Kaito's pants were baggy they didn't hand off his butt, since he wore a black studded belt, there were also a few pouches attached to his belt.

Kaito slid in next to Azul, with Dai taking the end seat next to Emi. That left Toni with the end seat on the other side of Kaito.

When everyone was seated the bartender came over to us and asked what we wanted. We gave the man our order and I asked for a refill on my ale.

"Ok now that the important people are here lets get this meeting started." Azul said next to me. I glance at her and shook my head. Azul didn't mean anything by what she said, but her sassy attitude usually got her into trouble. I had more crew members but I really only confined to the six that surrounded me, they were the first people to join my crew and have been with me the longest even before we entered the Grand Line.

"Sapphire..." Emi started but was stopped when the bartender came back with our drinks. The food would take a little longer but that was ok. After the bar tender left we started discussing about what was needed to be down and other topics that arose amongst the ship. By the time our food came we were relatively done with our meeting. We were in no hurry to leave the bar or the island for that matter. We didn't mind if the log reset on us. We just went where log pointed us. Besides we didn't have any new leads to the that _man_ I was looking for anyway. He usually seemed to disappear for a while and then reappear out of the blue.

**BANG!**

Our good time was interrupted by the group of pirates across from us. We stopped when we heard the man who I assume who was the captain slammed his fist into the table it was followed by the clatter of dishes. We watched the guy warily, over the course of my six years as a pirate. I've learned that there were two types of pirates. The good kind and the bad kind. The good kind were the ones who seek adventure and freedom like my crew, or the deceased Pirate King Strawhat Luffy and even my _father_...we just looked for a good time. The bad kind gave us pirates a bad name. They were the ones who attacked villages and stole and every other bad thing we pirates were blamed for.

This group of pirates just screamed the bad kind. In the back of my mind I knew this wasn't going to be good. The captain's face was flush and it was clear that he had a few to many drinks, but his expression was what made me stare at him. He was pissed and like everyone knows a pissed drunk was a violent drunk no matter who the person was.

"THAT BASTERD! WHY'D HE HAVE TO GO AND DIE!" The man shouted while slamming his fist into the table again. We watched as some of his men tried to calm the captain.

"Calm down Boss" "We know how you feel" "No need to get all pissed about it"

The Captain glared daggers at his men. "CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? WHAT RIGHT DO I HAVE TO BE CALM. BECAUSE THAT MAN GOT KILLED THEY NEVER HELD A EXICUTION FOR HIM!" The captain yelled. Everyone in the bar was now looking at the enraged pirate captain. The captain brought his gaze down to the table, to be more precise bunch of papers on the table. I assumed those papers were wanted posters but of who I couldn't tell.

I felt more than a saw, as Azul leaned close to my ear. "You don't think they're talking about..._him_...do you...Ruby?" Azul whispered in my ear.

I didn't look at her but kept my eyes on the pirates, a frown graced my lips and my eyebrows pulled together. "I don't know Azul," I pause trying to find the right words. "It could be him, Strawhat Luffy." I say quietly.

"They never did hold an exicution for the Pirate King either" Tai stated on my left the playfulness left his face when the captain started his 'little' rant.

Then the captain pulled out a dagger and with tremendous force slammed the dagger down into the table, he sent paper flying into the air and caused dishes to fall of the table and shatter on the floor. The dagger imbedded itself into one of the papers and the wood.

The captain was breathing heavy while he glared hard at the sheet of paper. It was a surprise that the table didn't split in half at the sheer force at which he slammed his dagger into it.

"WHEN THAT MAN DIED, THE TREASURE OF WEALTH, FAME AND POWER, WAS LOST, TO THE WORLD! I WANTED THAT TREASURE GOD DAMNIT!" The captain yelled, then he snatched one of the sheets of paper that floated into his face. Since he was mostly facing us we couldn't see what was on the sheet of paper.

_The treasure of wealth, fame and power...it could only mean one thing...The One Piece..._

The Captain continued to glare at the sheet of paper, he was so furious that his hand was shaking with rage. If it were possible the paper would've combusted into flames at the intensity of his glare.

"AND TO TOP IT OFF, HE HAD TO GO AND HAVE A KID! A CHILD! A GOD DAMN, LITTLE BITCH WITH HIS BLOOD RUNNING THROUGH HER VEINS! THAT CURSIVE BLOOD OF HER FATHER'S AND HER FATHER'S FATHER!" The man continued to rant.

Now I was glaring daggers the way this man was talking was really starting to get on my nerves. I felt the rest of my crew get tense also.

_You can't blame someone of their parentage. And they shouldn't be blamed for the things their parents or their grandparents actions..._

I was one of the lucky few that didn't have to worry about being blamed for all the bad things my father's done, since people had nothing but good things to say about my father...despite my hatred for the man and the pain he as caused me. I still respected him as a great pirate.

The captain slowly pulled out a pistol from his coat pocket, and cranked the hammer back, holding the pistol at arms length away. The air suddenly got very tense as everyone got ready for him to pull the trigger on the gun. Some people even took cover since nobody could tell where the bullet would go and nobody wanted to be bit by the bullet.

Then he threw the sheet high into the air. Since we all know that paper wasn't very aerodynamic, it didn't go that high. But the man didn't care, when it got to eye level he pulled the trigger on the pistol. The bullet went through the poster and the bullet stuck our side of the wall but closer to the middle. The people who were sitting by the wall were smart to take cover other wise there would be a dead body in the room.

"IF I EVER SEE THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING..." The captained ranted, with his gun still smoking. I took my eyes off the ranting captain to the sheet of paper. I watched as it floated down to the floor, writing side up. I felt my blood start to boil when I realized that it was in fact a wanted poster.

**WANTED** was across the top of the page. Then there was a picture of a little girl with short black hair, blowing in the wind and emerald green eyes. The little girl was frowning, on the verge of tears. In her hands was an old strawhat. Through the little girls forehead was the bullet hole that the captain made. Below the picture was **Dead or Alive** and the name **MONKEY D. ZOEY** below that. The poster had a bounty of 85,000,000 belies. I watched as three more bullet holes appeared in the wanted poster and the captain started to rant about complete nonsense about the Pirate King, his crew and their families. Most of the nonsense if left unchecked would bring about rumors, and the classic telephone game would start.

I felt my anger rise, I stood up quickly from my seat and quickly placed my boots on the booth's seat and kicked off the seat to get over the table. Before the captain could shoot the wanted poster again, I forced his arm up so his gun shot at the ceiling then I quickly disarmed the man. My usual soft cold-black eyes turned dark while a glared at him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING BITCH?" The captain shouted at me. I had to force myself from crinkling my noise at his breath. The guy obviously never heard of toothpaste and the alcohol on his breath made it worst.

"Stopping you from bad mouthing the Strawhat Pirates." I say darkly as I took a step back to put some distance between us. I didn't break my staring contest with the captain as his men surrounded me on all sides.

"Now what does a pretty little thing like you, know about the stupid Strawhats?" One of the men asks off to the side. I felt all their eyes on me sizing me up.

I probably didn't look like I could do much, with my appearance, with my white halter top that exposed my back almost completely. Black jeans, tucked into black boots. Around my waist was a red sash that held my two swords to my hips on my right side. I had long ruby red hair with bangs framing my face. Today I decide to pull it back into a low ponytail, that covered my rose tattoo, that spread across my back.

I gave the man a sideways glance, but brought my eyes back to the captain. Lowering my head slightly to my bangs sheilded my eyes. "I don't know what you have against the Strawhats, but..." I brought my head to to look at the captain straight in the eyes. The captain flinched and his men got very tense at the aura that I was emitting. "I DON'T APPREACAT IT WHEN PEOPLE BAD MOUTH MY FAMILY!" I shout at the pirates.

"MEN GET HER!" The captain ordered when he recovered from the shock. All of his men let out a dignifying yell before they _tried_ and charge me. They didn't get the far, tho. Before they could even take a decent step towards me they were all stopped in their tracks, by none other than my crew.

By now the bar was pretty much evacuated. Nobody wanted to get in the crossfire that was about to happen. Hell even the bartender looked like he was about to flee the scene also, but he didn't, it just moved far...far away from the fighting.

Finally my words started to set in as a look came over the captain's face.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BAD MOUTHING YOUR FAMILLY...WOMAN?" The captain spat at me. Spit was flying from his mouth, and now I really was thankful for taking that step back if not, the man's spit would be all over my face.

"I made it pretty clear, in what I said, didn't I?" I ask rhetorically. "I don't care if you spit on me, throw booze in my face...but if you so much as threaten the ones I love. You'll have to answer to me." I say darkly.

The man was quick to attack me after that little declaration. I was quick to dodge the attack and made my own counter attack, with a swift punch to the guys gut. The guy stumbled a bit, after having me knock the wind out of him. This little action rallied up his men and they in turn started their own attack on my crew who were still blocking them.

Once the captain recovered he tried to charge me again. This little charge, dodge, charge, dodge continued for a few, but it was getting annoying. The giggling of Toni was heard as she took care of the few men she had and as usually able to be heard over everything else.

The captain wasn't all the strong, how had he survived this long on the Grandline was beyond my knowledge. He came at me with his fist, instead of dodging the attack I caught it with my barehand. And gave the man a bored unmoving look.

"Captain..." I heard Tai say behind me. I tightened my grip on the captain's fist when I looked over my shoulder to Tai. That's when I notice that all the grunts were down on the ground moaning in pain, with my crew standing among them, completely unscathed. I blinked at them.

"Ruby would you please, stop playing around." Azul chided placing her hands on her hips.

"They're not even worth the energy." Dia said looking at the grunts on the ground. I sigh at my crew.

"Fiiiinnnnneeeee..."I whine. I turn back to the captian and grin at him. "Looks like our little game has to come to an end. Soooooo i'm going to finish this now." I say releasing the guys fist and quickly throwing a punch, to the captain's face. So hard that I sent him flying through the wall and into the back ally.

Turning to my crew a gave them a scowl. "You know I could've handled everything on my own, you guys could've just stayed seated and watched the show."

Dia just shrugged his shoulders at me. "And let you hog all the fun? Yeah right, Captain." He says smiling at me.

"They deserved it." Toni managed to say between fits of giggles. I just shook my head at them. They didn't have any connection to the Strawhats, unlike me where I know them in person.

"We should get going. The others might be wondering where we are." Emi said smiling. We all nodded in agreement and started to leave the bar. We were about to walk through the door when I stopped and looked at the mess that we caused the bar, then back at the bartender.

I walked up to the bartender and smiled at him. The bartender tried to get away from me but he was kinda pushed up aganst the wall. I pulled something out of my pocket and handed it to him. The bartender blinked at me before taking the offering.

I smile again. "Sorry we didn't mean to cause you any trouble. I hope this covers for our meal and some of the damage that we caused to your shop." I say handing over the small stack of belies to him.

All the bartender could do was nod his head, in understanding. With that I left with the rest of my crew, back to the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoko<strong>: I know, I know the ending wasn't that great. I'm still working on fight scenes. I'll only get better as time goes on.


End file.
